Always Things in the Way
by RandomMoo92
Summary: Ron has a little trouble proposing to Hermione. Enjoy!


**Always Things in the Way**

Ron had had the ring for three months now and he still hadn't done it. There were always things in the away. He'd planed to do it two months ago but they'd got a message saying Fleur had gone in to premature labour, but it was a false alarm. He'd also planned to do it last week but Hermione's mum had been taken ill, so that ended that plan. Obviously he wanted Hermione's mum to be ok but what an inconvenient time to get ill!

''_Nothing will go wrong tomorrow' _He thought as he drifted into an uneasy sleep full of rings that turned into Hula Hoops as soon as you put them on.

xxxxxx

The table was set, the candles lit and the fireworks in position. All Ron really needed was Hermione to come home from visiting her mother.

Half an hour late, an hour late, two hours, three. Eventually she arrived, looking stressed but still beautiful in Ron's eyes.

"Oh Ron, sorry I'm late. Mum insisted I stay until dad got there." She plonked herself down in one of the four kitchen chairs.

Ron set down a plate of handmade (by Mrs Weasley) pasta and bolognaise in front of her and they began to eat.

Half way through the meal there was a flash of light and a silvery desert fox appeared and opened its great mouth to speak.

"Fleur has gone into labour, I'm definite this time, see you at St Mungo's" Bill voice was shaky.

'_Another bloody thing got in the bloody way'_ Ron thought angrily as he cleared the half eaten bolognaise off the table.

xxxxxx

It was two o'clock in the morning when Bill came into the waiting room bearing news of the new baby but everyone was fast asleep. Ron was sat on a padded bench, using a small table as a foot rest with Hermione curled up next to him, Harry was lay across a bench with Ginny lying across his chest, his arms locked around her protectively, Charlie was asleep on the floor, Percy also sat on a bench with Audrey's head in head in his lap and George was sat against Percy's knees. His parents were nodding uncomfortably in hard backed chairs near the back of the room. Bill gave a loud cough and his whole family woke, Harry and Ginny looking slightly embarrassed to be found in such an intimate position.

"It's a girl!" Bill announced, looking both elated and exhausted.

The family surrounded him, hugging and kissing.

"What are you calling her?" Hermione asked, her arm around Ron's waist.

"Victoire, it means victory in French. We thought it was ... appropriate, considering the date." It was the 2nd of May

Slowly, in two's and three's, Victoire Weasley met all her aunties and uncles and of course her grandparents.

Mr and Mrs Weasley stayed at St Mungo's while the rest of the extensive Weasley clan returned to their respective homes.

xxxxxx

Ron could not sleep that night. This had been his chance to finally ask Hermione to marry him, but bloody Bill had ruined it! (Although Ron knew it wasn't really Bill's fault, he just needed someone to blame) He was sure Harry hadn't had this much trouble proposing to Ginny. It wasn't fair really, his baby sister getting married before him, but Harry and Ginny had decided to wait a year before actually tying the knot, so if Ron proposed soon, Hermione and he could still be married before them. With this happy thought Ron fell into a deep sleep.

xxxxxx

Ron awoke to find Hermione starring at him lovingly and it was that look in her eyes that did it. He grabbed the ring from the cupboard of his bedside table.

"Hermione, will you marry me?" He blurted out, sounding allot more aggressive than he'd originally intended.

Hermione sat there looking utterly bewildered, her mouth slightly open. Ron was getting slightly worried from the lack of response.

Hermione seemed to gather herself together and launched herself at him.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes and yes a million times. Merlin I thought you'd never ask!" She said kissing every part of him she could reach.

"I love you." Ron stated once the attack from his girlfriend had ceased.

"I love you too, Ron."

**A/N: I thought I better do a Ron/Hermione fic, as most of mine are Harry/Ginny. But I still got my little bit of Harry/Ginny fluff!**

**Dedicated to one of my bestest friends ever, Emma, who told me to write a Ron/Hermione fic or else! **

**Hope you liked! Review please, they make me happy.**


End file.
